perfect_virtual_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Therivestry
' Therivestry' is a type of magic that is used by the Adanata tribe and is based around souls, spirits, and the spiritual realm. ''Spirit Animals'' Spirit Animals are a type of animal that has a special connection with the magic user since the day or their birth. At the age of 7, children are expected to go out on their own in the wilderness to discover themselves and gain an understanding of their Spirit Animal through visions. After doing so, they would have to find it. While any animal is able to be a Spirit Animal, the types of Spirit Animals vary in two different ways. The first type is where the Therivestry user raises their animal from infant hood, if not from birth, and lives along side them until it or they die. These types of spirit animals have a empathic connection with their human, allowing them to know the emotions of the other. The second type is where the Therivestry user harnesses the power of the animal's soul. To do this, they take the skin of the creature and use it as a medium to access the power of it’s soul: the bound of a rabbit, the flight of an eagle, or even the breath of a fish. To do this, the skin is attached to a cloak. However, if one's Spirit Animal were to die, or if the skin were to be destroyed, they will have to go out and search for another Spirit Animal of the same species and form a new connection. Soul Projection By going into trances, Therivestry users are able to project their souls into Reikai, the spirit world, where they are able to push back evil spirits and heal souls to maintain balance. Since the Spirit World is not a place physical beings are able to travel to, as it is not a physical realm, only their soul would make the journey, leaving their body behind in a state similar to a coma until the soul returns. Shared Souls A fairly common occurrence with users of Therivestry is that when they give birth to sets of children, they will be born with a shared soul. As a result of this, the separate pieces of the soul will always be drawn to each other. These children are born with an innate ability to understand the emotions of their siblings when they’re in close proximity to each other. Likewise, when they are apart their collective soul will try to bring them back together through their dreams, where they will begin to see another's recent memories. These siblings must be nearby each other when they go into trances. Then, and only then, will they be able to make the journey to Reikai. They must also return back to their bodies together. Interestingly enough, children who share a soul will also not always have the same spirit animal as each other. Instead, each might have a different one and even the type of connection with their spirit animals may vary. Overwhelmed but ready for action, five aspiring space explorers learn they have the power to create Voltron, the most powerful robot in the universe.